Ironic Name
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Elsa teases Anna about her name and how unsuitable it is for her. One-shot.


**Hello everybody! Welcome back! Now this is a one-shot I had the idea for ever since I discovered the meaning of the name "Anna" so of course, I had to write it! Still no feedback on "Frozen Case" as of writing this but oh well, what can you do? Anyway, let's get in...**

Elsa was in the library today, the place to go to relax and unwind from her duties.

She was seated in front of a table, reading a book containing names and their meanings. It was just today that she found this book and decided to read it a bit.

Of course the first name she looked for was her sister's, which was easy considering that it starts with an A.

She already knew that her name isn't there as it is pretty unusual, but she didn't mind.

In the middle of reading Anna's name definition, Elsa heard the door creak so she lifted up her head and saw it swing open.

The princess stood in the doorway, smiling at her sister who smiled back.

"I knew I'd find you in here". Anna said as she approached her sister.

"Yeah". Elsa replied as she continued on with reading the book.

"What are you reading?". Anna asked as she briefly tried to read the book's title, then she stood beside Elsa.

"It's a book about names and their meanings". Elsa explained.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting". Anna commented.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing Mama and Papa never read it before". The queen said.

"What makes you say that?". Anna asked.

"This". That's all Elsa said as she pointed to something on the page she was viewing currently.

Anna followed her sister's directing and looked where she pointed. It was pointing at Anna's name.

"I thought you would look for my name". The princess commented, then she read her name's definition.

"Anna means full of grace. Huh, that's cool". Anna said.

"I know, but it's not suitable for you". Elsa pointed out.

"What? Why?". Anna inquired.

"Well, I would say you're my polar opposite. That's why". The queen replied.

Anna grew a smirk on her face.

"Oh so you think you're graceful?". She said.

"Yes, I do. I bet you don't even know what graceful means". Elsa said, condescendingly.

Anna moved her eyes around a bit, thinking. She eventually came to a realization.

"I'm guessing it means the biggest difference between us". The princess said.

"Which is...". Elsa started, waiting for Anna to finish her sentence.

"Uhh...". Anna was lost for a second before she spoke up.

"Elegance?". She said, like it was a question.

"Exactly". The queen informed.

"Hey, at least I knew it". Anna said, defensively.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But look here". Elsa said as she pointed to the book again.

Once again, Anna followed her sister's directing and looked where she pointed.

"One of the opposites of graceful is ungainly". The queen said, then she flipped a few pages and stopped on one where she pointed again.

"And one of the synonyms of ungainly is clumsy which in my humble opinion, describes you well". She continued.

"Okay, I get it. What's the meaning behind your name then?". Anna asked.

"Elsa isn't there as it's an unusual name, but it says here it's a shortened form of the name Elizabeth which means My God is an oath or My God is abundance. I don't know what's that about". Elsa said.

"Ah, I see". Anna said.

"Well, I gotta go now. You know, queenly duties". Elsa said as she got up from her chair, closed the book and returned it on the shelves.

"Okay then, I"ll see you later". Anna waved as she went towards the door.

"Bye". Elsa waved back then Anna left.

"Well, time to see what kind of meeting we have today". The queen whispered to herself as she turned off the lights and exited the library.

 **Well guys, that's gonna do it for this story! Hope you guys like it! If you came across this story and didn't read "Frozen Case" (also by me), be sure to check that out and give me some feedback! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and fav this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
